Setting Sun: A Twisted Tale of Mixed Up Madness
by fadedloveletters941
Summary: Bella, Edward and Jacob are best friends. Jacob is not a werewolf and Edward is not a vampire. In this story, Bella, Edward and Jacob wander off in the evening and discover that one night could change everything and possibly ruin life for some.Read
1. Just Another Day in Forks

Chapter 1 – Just Another Day In Forks

"I loathe biology class already," I complained as I walked out the school doors with my best friend, Jacob Black and my boyfriend Edward Anthony Masen. It was the end of the first day of school and I was exhausted. I wanted to go home and relax, maybe catch some Z's. "I honestly want this school year to end this very second." I sighed and looked down.

Jacob chortled loudly. "Today was only the first day back, Bells! I guess there will be more complaining coming from you. Hurray!" Jacob cheered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. A huge smile spread across his tan-colored face. "I am in for a year of moaning and complaining."

"Oh, come on, Jake!" I responded as I attempted to shove him to the side. "My complaining isn't that bad!"

"Wow, Bella," Jacob said tauntingly. "That was the feeblest attempt at pushing I have ever seen in my life. If you want to be able to push me, you'll have to work much harder." He stuck his tongue out as if to say, _Failure! _

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out in return. "It's not my fault you're so tall and, I don't know . . . big."

"It's not my fault you're such a weakling."

"Shut up, Jacob." I was not the type of person that had good comebacks. I wasn't too good with insults.

I looked over at my right. There stood my boyfriend, Edward Masen. He was rather silent today and I really wanted to know what was on the oh, so quiet Edward's mind today.

We were all calm and quiet for a moment and I began to think that Edward's silence was contagious. We were all quiet for a few minutes more and then Edward finally said something.

"Bella, Jacob," He murmured quietly, but loud enough for us to hear him. "Did you happen to see those new students today?"

"You're going to have to specify, Ed," Jacob replied, laughing at Edward's question. "Do you know how many new students there are?"

"The really . . . odd ones." He wrinkled his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. "The Cullens, I think." He pondered his answer for a moment. "Yeah, the Cullen family."

"Yeah, I saw them," I said in response. Edward was right. They were kind of strange. They were so reserved and . . . perfect. "What about you, Jake?"

"I saw 'em. They're really odd, but I have to say, that blonde chick in their family is really hot. I wonder what her name is. I sure would love to ask her out."

"Rosalie," Edward replied, looking down at the wet pavement we were walking on.

"What?" Jacob looked puzzled.

"The attractive blonde girl, Jacob. Her name is Rosalie Hale." He was still looking down at his feet, not bothering to look at us as he was talking.

"Wait," I said. "I thought they were the Cullens. Why is her last name Hale?"

"All of their children are adopted . . . at least that's what I heard. They seem to be a popular gossip topic at school."

"Tell me more about the Cullens," I demanded. "They seem so different."

"You just noticed?" Jacob asked. "Damn, you are slow!"

"No, I didn't just notice." I slapped Jacob on the arm and tried to push him once more, failing for the second time.

"You're slower than I thought." Jacob snickered.

"Shut up, Jake," I repeated for the third time. I turned back to Edward. "Tell me more about the Cullen family."

"In the family there is Carlisle Cullen, who is the father, Esme Cullen, the mother, and then there are the children, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital and I hear that he's only twenty-three. I also hear that the female doctors and nurses really seem to admire him."

"Tell me more about his children," I said impatiently.

"The big, muscular guy is Emmett, the blonde girl Rosalie, the small girl with the dark pixie cut is Alice and the one that walks around with her non-stop is Jasper."

"I don't get why they're so reserved," Jacob thought out loud. "Shouldn't they have made friends by now, being so good-looking and all?"

"I saw them at lunch," I began. "They just sat together at one table, food in front of them. None of them even touched their lunch."

"Yeah, and you would expect the big guy to be digging in right away, eating all the food he can get." Jacob laughed to himself. He found this so-called "joke" very amusing. Edward and I just stared at him, a poker face occupying our visages.

"You're not funny, Jake." I frowned.

"I can try, can't I, Bells?"

"Whatever." I turned to Edward once more. "What else do you know about them?"

"Not much, love," he answered. "Just what I told you. I'm not a person that pries into peoples lives."

"Okay."

We soon arrived at my house, and I was just about to say goodbye and go inside, when Jacob called me.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to Port Angeles tonight," Jacob said loudly. "None of us are doing anything. Let's just go do some chill time."

"Works for me," I replied. "I don't have to cook for Charlie today, so I can go. What about you, Edward?"

"I can go, too. I don't have any plans for tonight," He announced, shrugging his shoulders.

"Port Angeles it is!" Jacob proclaimed, raising his hands up in the air.

"I'll see you two later," I said as I walked over to the door, pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

"Bye, Bells," Jacob shouted vociferously.

"Goodbye, Bella," said Edward.

I waved goodbye and shut the door noisily. I craved something sweet, so I ran to the fridge instantaneously, opened it and discovered a piece of chocolate cake sitting on a plate. I grabbed the plate and devoured the slice of cake like a greedy little child consuming a chocolate bar, fearing that someone will take it away if they don't finish it off fast enough.

As I finished my cake, I sat there thinking of the Cullen family. Who were they and what were they doing in Forks. That was something I was going to have to wait to find out.


	2. Nightmare Come True

Chapter 2 – Nightmare Come True

_There we go, _I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before leaving. I was ready to go.

_Ring, ring, ring_. The phone rang loudly and I assumed that it was either Edward or Jacob, calling to ask if I was ready to go. I ran to the phone and pressed TALK.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," replied a familiar, sweet voice. I immediately knew it was Edward.

"Hi," I greeted. "What's up?"

"Are you ready yet? Jacob and I are waiting right outside."

"Yeah, I'm ready. I just have to grab my bag and head out. I'll be there in a minute."

"All right," He said. "Bye, honey."

"Bye."

I turned the phone off, took hold of my bag and ran downstairs. I quickly headed out and locked up, running toward Jacobs's car.

When I reached his "baby", as he called it, I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Jake, what the hell is wrong with your car?" I shouted, trying to open the rusty backseat door of the disgusting monstrosity. "Did you lock the door on purpose just to tick me off?"

He rolled his window down and began chuckling noisily. Why was I best friends with the world's biggest lunatic/idiot? _Thank you so much, Charlie, _I contemplated. _I let you pick out my friends for me and look at what an idiot you select. _

"It's stuck, Bells. I need you to try opening it again, this time much harder," He mumbled to me, a smile spreading across his face.

I yanked the handle as hard as I could and all of a sudden, BAM! The door flew open and I fell butt-first onto the concrete.

"JACOB BLACK, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I yelled as I jumped up from off the ground. My favorite blue jeans were now very dirty and I could have sworn I saw black marks on my derrière.

"Relax, Bells!" Jacob laughed hysterically. He looked like he was going to die of laughter, and to my surprise, so did Edward. "It's just a little joke. Don't have a coronary!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Jacob was an amazing friend but he was also highly annoying and that made me extremely angry. Especially when he would pull pranks like this and Edward would play along. Ugh.

Throughout the drive to Port Angeles, Jacob and Edward talked about sports. Jacob talked about football and Edward talked about baseball. They debated on which was better and even bothered to ask me. Oh, joy. I replied by saying neither was better due to my extensive clumsiness and lack of athleticism. That seemed to be a fair argument.

After some driving and what seemed like endless conversations, we were finally there. Jake found a decent parking space and we all evacuated the car, stiff and rather sore. At least I knew I was.

"That was a nice ride, wasn't it?" Jacob inquired, looking at me and snorting. One of these days I was going to punch him in the stomach and then we'd see who the funnier person is.

"Jacob Black, I don't know what to say to you anymore." I responded in a disgusted tone.

"The guy's a joker, Bell," Edward chortled. "Give him a chance."

"You're only saying that so he can do something again, but since I am a forgiving person, I will find the heart to give our idiotic Mr. Black a chance," I said considerately.

"That's my girl," Edward said as he walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

Before you knew it, we were soon laughing and walking around, discussing the first day of school and the things that would await us soon enough.

"I hate biology," I complained once more. "I sit next to Mike Newton and he keeps asking me out. I'm really getting irritated right now."

"Tell him to jump off a cliff," Jacob suggested.

"He knows we're dating," Edward said. "Why does he keep asking you?"

"Because he can't take no for an answer," I grunted.

All of a sudden, as if out of the blue, a group of boys from school started walking towards us. I recognized them as Drew Massey, Shaun Brown, Christopher Hirsch and Alexander Simmons. They were known as the school "hooligans".

"What are they doing here?" Edward whispered. "We should go the other way. I want to avoid getting into an argument with these guys."

"Stop being such a baby, Ed," Jacob replied. "They're nothing but a bunch of wimps and fools."

"Yo, Black!" The leader of the group, Drew shouted. "How's it goin'? Are you and Edward still dating? When's the wedding? How come I ain't invited?" He held a baseball bat in his hand and twirled it around like a baton.

"Shut up, Massey," Jacob roared. Boy, he got mad easily.

"Jake, if you're smart you'll leave right now," Edward whispered. "You won't fight with this lowlife."

"I can do whatever the hell I want to, Masen," Jake said through clenched teeth.

"Jake, Edward's right. Don't fight with these guys. It's not worth it," I replied, agreeing with Edward on this one.

"Oh, Drew," Jacob provoked, a huge, evil grin spreading across his face. "How's your mom? Is she out of the loony bin yet? I heard she tried some really psycho things and got thrown into the mental hospital."

If you were to see the look on Drew's face, you'd think he was just about to kill Jacob at that very second. He was livid . . . fuming . . . infuriated.

"NEVER INSULT MY MOMMA!" Drew bellowed, coming closer to Jacob and then grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I just did, Massey," Jacob taunted. "What are ya going to do about it?"

"Jacob, stop it this very second!" I yelled. "This isn't worth fighting over!" I wasn't going to let my best friend get into a fight and then get arrested. I couldn't allow it.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born, Black!"

"Go ahead and try, Massey. You're a weakling just like your old momma."

"DAMMIT, I SWEAR, BLACK," Drew shouted lividly. "Don't make me do something I'll regret later on!"

"Are you too scared to try, weakling?" Jacob yelled tauntingly. "Are you?"

Then I regretted not stopping them earlier. My mouth dropped open in shock and my heart stopped when it happened . . .


	3. Regret & Fury

Chapter 3 – Regret & Fury

Drew held up the baseball bat that was in his hand and a wave of panic hit me. He was going to hit him!

"Drew put that down!" I yelled viciously. "You're making a huge mistake!"

Jacob stood there, petrified and in utter shock.

It was impossible to stop him in time. Before I could do anything else, a very fuming Drew hit Jake on the head with the oh, so heavy-looking metal baseball bat.

I shrieked as loud as my body would allow. "NO!!!!!!!"

Jacob first stood there, as if he didn't feel the extremely hard blow to his. Within a few seconds, he dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

That was it. I was going to kill Drew and his gang of disgusting followers. He was going to regret everything he did.

"Oh, damn," Drew said, the panic seeping through his voice. "I think I killed the bastard. Run!"

I ran after the revolting posse, trying my best to catch up and murder each and every one of them, but I was too slow. The group had already gotten away and I couldn't possibly catch them.

I turned around and sprinted back to where Edward and Jacob were, hoping that Jake was okay now. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. The though of anything happening to my best friend was enough to kill me.

"Edward!" I yelled, tears flowing down my face like the water coming out of a faucet.

Jacob was lying on the floor and I screamed when I was his face.

It certainly was Jacob, lying on the cold concrete, blood all over his russet-colored complexion. The figure sprawled there on the floor scared me and I tried my best to breathe and slow down my heart.

"He's still breathing, love," Edward whispered, tears staining his beautiful face. "He can make it."

"Edward, we have to get him to the hospital!" I sobbed. I felt dizzy and worried that I was about to collapse at the sight of blood.

Just then, as if out of the blue, a car sped by us and turned around, stopping right near the three of us. Who was that? It couldn't have been the police.

I looked at the person coming out and gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. There stood the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. He looked like he was in his early twenties, with blonde hair and an amazing pale complexion. I didn't know humans like that existed. The man ran towards us.

"What happened to him?" The man asked, bending down to look at Jacob.

"He was hit on the head with a baseball bat. A group of guys came and did it," Edward explained. "Can you help us?"

"Edward, you can't just ask a complete stranger to help us!" I growled. "You don't even know who this guy is!"

The man looked up at me. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," He replied. "I work at the hospital in Forks."

So that was the infamous Dr. Cullen. No wonder he was so hot.

"Can you help us?" I begged. "Please save Jacob!"

I saw Dr. Cullen check his pulse and mutter something to himself.

"Please, get him to the hospital!"

"He's going to suffer severe brain damage," Carlisle said.

"But we can still save him," Edward growled. "We don't want him dead!"

"I have an idea," Dr. Cullen muttered.

What was this nutcase doing? Did he not want to save Jacob? I was having doubts about this guy.

He lifted him off the ground and ran to his car. He opened the backseat door and carefully out Jacob inside.

"I can still save him," He said as he sat in the driver's seat. "Don't worry, he'll be okay."

Then the lunatic sped off, Jacob with him.

"Edward, don't let him get away!"

Ed and I ran to Jake's unlocked car and sat inside. I pulled out the spare keys he kept in the glove compartment and Edward jammed them into the ignition.

We started the car and then quickly sped after the lunatic kidnapping my best friend. We were going to catch him, and when we did, he was going to be in some serious trouble and face some consequences.


	4. As Unreal As It Can Get

Chapter 4 – As Unreal As It Can Get

"DRIVE FASTER, EDWARD!" I roared. "He'll get away!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can, sweetie," He answered. "This car isn't exactly the fastest thing around."

"He's getting on to the highway!" I exclaimed. "Go after him!"

"Please stop yelling at me, Bella!" Edward screamed. "I can't think straight if I feel like you're about to murder me."

"I will if you don't hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!"

Edward drove extremely fast. I looked over at the speedometer. It neared about a hundred and ten. I feared getting throw into the slammer. That was the last thing I needed. Even Charlie wouldn't be able to help me.

The Cullen car was right in front of us now and I was grateful that we didn't lose sight of the car.

The car soon exited the highway and headed through a forest. Where was he leading us? Edward said nothing and just followed.

The car soon stopped in front of a huge house and parked in the middle of the driveway. Edward and I followed and stopped the car right next to his. Edward yanked the keys out of the ignition and his door flew open. We both got out and ran to Dr. Cullen.

"What are you doing?" I shouted as he ran to the backseat to bring Jacob out. "You were supposed to go to the hospital. Are you attempting to kill our friend?" I was this close to knocking his teeth out.

"I'm going to save your friend!" He retorted. "Both of you must leave right now before he dies. I promise I will save him and call you both when he's okay."

"Listen, Cullen," Edward growled, his pearly-white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "If Jacob dies, I am going to kill you and your family, do you understand?"

"That won't be necessary," Dr. Cullen replied as he ran to the front door. "I can assure you that your friend will be okay in a matter of weeks."

"WEEKS?!?!" Edward and I roared in unison.

"Yes."

The front door of the house flew open and revealed a quite modern, yet elegant front foyer. Carlisle ran into the house and Edward and I followed, eager to see what this madcap was going to do.

"ESME, EMMETT, ROSALIE, JASPER, ALICE," Cullen bellowed. "Come down here! We have an emergency!"

Suddenly, a group of drop-dead gorgeous people ran down the stairs, their eyes wide open and dumbfounded expressions on their faces. They all stared at Jacob with shocked looks occupying their faces.

"What happened, Carlisle?" Said a woman who I assumed was his wife, Esme, as Edward had described earlier.

"Get him upstairs," He said and he handed Jacob over to an equally beautiful muscular guy, who must have been Emmett. "Make sure he stays alive. I'll be up there in a minute."

"Sure thing," Emmett replied, running upstairs, Jacob in his arms. Where the hell was he taking him?

"Get the morphine ready, Rose," Dr. Cullen ordered, staring at the astoundingly attractive blonde who must have been Rosalie. Why did they need morphine? I was really confused right now. What was this insane family going to do to my Jacob?

"The rest of you," Carlisle began. "Wait for me upstairs."

At that moment, all of them ran upstairs and into one room. It must have been where Jacob was. I was really getting scared. What were they going to do to him?

Dr. Cullen turned to me and Edward with a grave look on his perfect pale face.

"Both of you must leave," he demanded. "This is too dangerous for you. Your lives are at stake."

"We don't care, Dr. Cullen," Edward responded. "We want to be here and make sure Jacob is all right."

"That's why I am going to call you," Carlisle clarified. "You two are going to be the first to know."

"What are we going to tell his dad?" I cried. Billy was going to be devastated.

"Just tell him that Jacob is okay and make up something convincing until he is okay."

"We can't do that, doctor," Edward said, tears welling up in his eyes. "We can't lie to Billy."

"Well you are going to have to," Carlisle said, looking down. "I don't really know what's going to happen to him, to tell you the truth."


	5. Dream or Reality

Chapter 5 – Dream or Reality

"Carlisle, we can't leave until you tell us what is going to happen to Jacob," Edward repeated.

"I can't say it, Edward," Dr. Cullen replied. "It could put all of us in danger and have some of us killed. If all of you want to be assassinated, I'd say it, but I know all of you fear for your lives."

"Bella, we should just give up and come back when he tells us to," Edward gave in.

"No," I responded. "I am staying here until Jacob wakes up." I pushed Edward and tried to run up the stairs but a cold and stopped me and sent a shiver down my spine. I turned around and realized it was Dr. Cullen, grabbing me by the arm.

"Why are your hand so cold, Dr. Cullen?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side.

"I, uh, have bad circulation," Dr. Cullen replied. "It's complicated."

_Liar_, I thought to myself.

"Look, I have to go upstairs now," Carlisle said. "There's little time and something could happen to Jacob. Emmett! Alice! I need you here!"

Carlisle whispered something to Alice and Emmett and ran upstairs.

"You guys have to leave," Emmett said, staring at us gravely.

"Carlisle and Emmett are right," Alice agreed. "You can't be here. This is too dangerous for you guys. When Jacob is okay, we'll call you and make sure that you're the first to know."

"But, Alice—" I began, but she cut me off.

"It's way too risky, Bella," She said. "Your lives could be at risk."

"Let's just go, Bells," Edward urged, wrapping his arm around me. "They can call us and we'll come back the second Jake wakes up."

"We'll do that," Emmett seconded. "Give us your phone numbers and we'll call."

Emmett and Alice pulled out their cell phones and handed them to us. I keyed in my number and saved it, handing it back to Alice right after. Edward did the same and we both turned to leave.

"We'll call you the second he wakes up," Alice promised. "We won't let anything happen to Jacob."

"Better be that way," I muttered.

The Cullens led us out and soon we were walking back to the car, ready to go home. I was thinking about what I would tell Billy. I wasn't a good liar and I believed I couldn't do it. I was just going to have to think of something convincing and prepare myself. There was a long road of lies ahead of me now.


	6. A New World

**Jacob's POV**

Chapter 6 – A New World

I never knew my last few moments of life would be like this. I pictured dying as an old man with my family surrounding me. I pictured a wife, children and even grandchildren there to bid me adieu.

This on the other hand, was way different. I was in pain. Searing pain. My head felt like it was going to fall off and I felt dark red blood dripping down my head. I was in extreme pain and I was terrified. Was I dying? Was this really my last living minute?

"Give me the morphine, Esme!" someone yelled. I assumed it was some sort of a doctor or nurse.

Suddenly, I felt something poke me and I was unaware of what it was.

"Carlisle, he's dying, hurry up!" A female voice yelled. I was dying…

"Okay, let's do this," A male voice replied. Do what? There was no hope for me.

"Keep fighting, Jacob!" A woman's voice urged.

How was I supposed to do that?

All of a sudden, I felt a bite of pain on my neck. A burning sensation spread through my body and I felt like screaming as loud as I could.

Then, I felt another bite on my arm and it hurt as much as before. What were these doctors doing to me?

Then I felt another one.

And another one.

"Will the venom spread in time?!" Another male voice exclaimed loudly.

"Hopefully," the male voice I heard earlier whispered.

Then the burning sensation got stronger and stronger and stronger. I wanted to die that very second. This pain was too much to handle. I wanted to perish immediately, to avoid the searing, blazing pain that was occupying my body.

"We need more morphine, Jasper," A voice ordered. "Hurry!"

Within a few seconds, I felt some sort of injection and hoped this would help fight the pain, but it didn't.

Soon, I felt a burning, blazing, scorching thirst in my throat. There was nothing I could compare to it. I felt insanely thirsty, if that word was good enough to describe it.

The pain got really bad and the blaze in my throat never went away. It seemed like I'd been lying there, suffering and dealing with the pain for endless hours. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Do you think the venom spread already, Carlisle?" A female voice questioned.

"Most likely," a voice replied. "We just have to wait for him to open his eyes."

Soon, the burning sensation got worse and worse and I felt the need to screech, expressing my pain somehow.

Just then, the pain in my body eased a bit and I wondered if it was some sort of medication or something that helped alleviate it.

All of a sudden, I felt different. I could hear better… I heard cars speeding on the highway, I heard the trees branches swish around, I heard a fly buzzing around outside, I heard water droplets dripping down the faucet… Was I still alive? Did I somehow magically have some remarkable gift of hearing everything?

I opened my eyes. Six of the most beautiful people I have ever seen stood around me. I had seen some of them before, but I couldn't remember where. My memory was unclear, hazy. But now, I saw every detail on each and every one of their faces. My vision felt . . . improved. Yeah, improve was the right word to use.

"Hello, Jacob," A pale, blonde man greeted. Had I seen him before. "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Cullen… _Where have I heard that name before? _

Then I remembered. They were a part of my old, hazy memories. They were the people I called weird. The people from school!

"This is my family," He continued. "This is Esme, my wife, Alice and Rosalie, my daughters and these are my sons Jasper and Emmett."

"What happened?" I whispered. "What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm burning."

"Stay calm," Carlisle ordered. "I know you may feel like you're throat is burning, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"And you see and hear things in a different way?"

"Yes."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get scared or have some sort of crazy reaction when I tell you this."

"I'll try not to."

"You're not human anymore." He looked at me with a sharp, serious expression.

"How am I alive if I'm not human?"

"You're a . . . vampire."

"What?"

I was in shock. I expected to somehow collapse and faint, but I didn't.

"You're a newborn vampire, Jacob."

"Vampires exist?"

There was no other explanation. Was there?

"How did I become one?" I asked

"You suffered a serious blow to the head and your condition was critical," Carlisle explained. "Maybe you would have survived, but you would have suffered extreme brain damage and it would have made life extremely complicated for you. I found you lying down on the pavement on the streets of Port Angeles. I didn't know if you could be saved, so I brought you here and made you immortal."

"You . . . bit me?"

"Yes."

I tried to remember the last thing I did as a human and it came to me. I was with Bella and Edward…

Bella and Edward. Where were they? Were they okay? Were they alive? Did something happen to them?

"Where are Bella and Edward?" I asked frantically.

It was as if he's read my mind.

"Bella and Edward are okay," He replied, putting his hand on my shoulder. "They're at home, waiting for me to call them and tell them you're all right."

"Call them. I want to see them."

"You can't, Jacob," Esme said. "It's too dangerous. You're only a newborn. You could hurt them."

"How is it too dangerous? Am I going to suck their blood out or something?"

Everyone went quiet.

"I'm going to suck their blood if I see them?"

"Most likely," Carlisle replied. "You're only an hour old. You could be tempted by their blood and hurt them. You don't have any control yet."

"So," I started. "I'm a . . . monster?"

"No, you're not," Esme replied.

Then, the burn in my throat got stronger.

"Is my throat going to burn like this all the time?" I asked, praying that it wouldn't. This would eventually drive me nuts.

"No, you just need some blood to ease the burning," Carlisle explained. "Rosalie, go get the donated blood from the closet."

"Okay," Rosalie replied. I remembered vaguely that she was the girl I wanted to ask out. Now, I was going to stay with her. Maybe there were some good things about this vampirism thing. But some things weren't. I had to drink blood. Ew.

Soon, Rosalie came back with a large cup in her hand. She handed it to me and I looked at the liquid inside. Sure as hell, it was blood and it smelled amazing. I quickly gulped down the entire glass, and to my surprise, some of the blaze in my throat went away.

"Can I have more?" I asked. "I want more."

"Now would be a good time to tell you something, Jacob," Esme said. "We only hunt animals, not humans. So that means we only drink animal blood."

"Oh."

"I think it's time to take Jacob on his first hunting trip," Carlisle smiled.

Hunting trip…


	7. Hunt

Chapter 7 – Hunt

"Okay, Jacob," Carlisle began as we made our way to the forest. He stopped walking and motioned for me to stop as well. "See this forest?"

"Yeah," I responded, looking at the trees and animals surrounding me.

"This is where you'll be hunting," He explained, communicating with me as if I were some kindergartener.

"I see."

"Do you see all these animals?" He pointed to all the creatures, big and small, that were running around the forest freely.

"Yeah."

"All of those animals are yours." He smiled happily and patted me on the shoulder. When he did that, it brought back some hazy, unclear memories. Memories of my father and how he used to pat me on the shoulder the exact same way. _I probably won't see him ever again._ "They're yours to hunt."

"Uhm, okay." I pondered for a second. So… what exactly was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to hunt? My mind was filled with countless questions and not even a single answer. I just stood there, one hundred percent clueless, trying to figure out a way to catch one of those animals. I looked around and the first animal that caught my attention was a large elk. _Maybe I should try sucking the blood out of that one…_

"Is there a problem, Jacob?" Carlisle questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Uhm…" I didn't know what to say, or how to say it. _Way to seem smart, Jacob! _I was going to embarrass myself if I told Carlisle that I didn't know how to hunt. _But wait… He doesn't expect me to know how to hunt! I'm just a newborn… _"I'm not exactly sure how to do this." I bent my head down in shame.

Carlisle chuckled softly and patted me on the shoulder once more. "Just do whatever you think is right."

What the living hell was that supposed to mean? Did I look like some sort of freaking genius or something? Did I look like a person who could just suddenly become an expert at this new life?

I just stood there once again, feeling none other than that clueless feeling.

"Take your time, Jacob." We have all of eternity to perfect this.

_Sure as hell. _

The thirst was getting worse and the burning sensation in my throat got stronger. I needed blood. But getting it was the problem. I doubt Carlisle would give me any more of that donated blood…

_I freaking hate this. I just wanna go home. Oh wait, that's impossible 'cause this nutcase made me a monster._

I stared at the elk just a few short meters away from me. How stupid was I to not be able to catch my prey?

"Which animal do you have in mind, Jacob?" Carlisle questioned, talking in a mere whisper.

"That elk."

"Ah, the _Cervus Canadensis_. Good choice."

_A Cervus Cana-what?_

"Er, yeah."

"Good choice."

"Thanks."

I made up my mind. I was going to run towards it in 5, 4, 3, 2 . . . 1!

I sprinted off towards the large Cervus whatever-the-hell-it-was-called and suddenly attacked it. I sank my teeth into its neck and felt the warm blood running down my throat. Animal blood sure as hell didn't taste as good as human blood, but it was satisfying.

When I was sure that I had sucked every drop of blood from the poor, helpless creature, I sped around the forest, feeling a surge of power in my body.

_Hmm… This crap ain't too bad. _

"Good job, Jacob!" I heard Carlisle yell.

_Hell, yeah. _

I ran back to Carlisle, not even feeling out of breath… I felt so . . . supernatural…

"Jacob, you did great!"

"Thanks." I smiled, expressing my gratitude.

"Why don't we go back home right now," He suggested, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh, yeah . . . sure."

As we ran back to the house, I was beginning to feel different about this whole vampire thing. I kind of . . . liked it. It felt so free.

But there was one problem. I missed Bella, Edward, Embry, Quil and my dad. I missed being at home and reclining on the couch with a bowl of Doritos, watching sports. I missed hanging with Bella and Edward and I even missed school.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

I stopped walking and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Jacob?"

"Yeah, there is."

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"I want to call Bella and Edward."

He looked as if I'd whacked him in the head with a baseball bat.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jacob."

"WHY?" I roared angrily. "Why is it not a good idea?! Why can I not talk to my friends? They're probably worried sick about me!"

"If you call them, they might demand to see you and that is not exactly an option right now."

I tried my best not to beat the crap out of him.

"If I can't see them, I should at least be able to call them!"

"We'll talk about it inside."

And I had no idea what that meant…


End file.
